


Valenfeel

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點在Walt for Family之後、A Thousand Oceans之前，那一年的情人節。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valenfeel

　　費爾席克認為他躲威廉躲了兩個禮拜。

　　但如果，有人願意以威廉的角度來檢視一番的話，就會發現威廉根本沒有察覺這件事情。

　　從一月底、二月初開始，費爾席克每天都如臨大敵的盯著月曆上粉紅色的標記。去年的十二月三十一日，新年前夕的大日子，威廉強迫得到費爾席克的陪伴，他們以情侶般的親密姿態共處直到第二天，甚至一起用了新年的第一頓早餐。正因為清楚在那個重大節日裡已經被越過界，費爾席克更加提心吊膽即將到來的另一個更敏感的大節日。該死的，這世界上為什麼非要有一個如此尷尬的日子？

　　（儘管半年之後他開始年年期待這一天，並且感激浪漫的先人創造這個日子讓他能夠確認自己的生活如此幸福──但以上都是後話，對於目前的費爾席克來說，都還不成立。）

　　費爾席克每天都以作戰般的心情，戰戰兢兢迴避任何可能碰到威廉的場合，並且企圖先下手為強把當天行程排滿，未料往年總是悠哉看待節日的家人們，不知道為什麼，今年不約而同都和情人朋友安排好活動，以至於直到四天前，費爾席克還在急得如熱鍋上的螞蟻的狀態。

　　然後，他只是在自由之家交完差、回家路上打算順便去一家酒吧喝杯啤酒，竟不預期的發現威廉就在同一家酒吧裡。

　　馬上轉身想走已經來不及了，威廉發現了他，拿著啤酒從跟朋友的位子上走過來，費爾席克進退不得的卡在門口。

　　「好久不見，費爾席克。」

　　「啊……嗨。」

　　費爾席克縮啊縮的，努力讓自己存在感降到最低。雖然在其他人、包括威廉眼裡看起來，比較像是尿急之類。

　　「我剛好想要找你，所以才乾脆跟朋友約奧修的酒吧。你要加入我們的桌子嗎？」

　　「不、不用了，我還有事！」費爾席克眼神飄忽，如果有任何魔法可以把自己變不見，他一定會照做。

　　「這樣啊。你很忙？我本來打算之後去你家一趟。」

　　「我──我等等不在家！」費爾席克結結巴巴的趕緊出聲阻止，「如果你來我也不在，所以……總之你不用過來啦！」

　　威廉好像開始聽出他的慌張，不過畢竟不是很明白費爾席克的情緒其來何自，所以不是很摸得清頭緒：「那我現在和你談一談？這樣就不會打擾你。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，不知道該說什麼。「我……我很忙……」

　　「馬上就好。我只是想問你星期三有沒有空？」

　　果然！費爾席克心裡哀嚎一聲，他就知道！

　　「我那天早就有事了！」

　　「……這樣啊。」威廉語氣平常的回話。但費爾席克發誓，威廉的眉頭皺了一下，這讓費爾席克立刻心虛的瞥開視線，不過一瞥開又不甘心的心想為什麼要覺得自己愧對威廉，立刻勉強自己扳正面孔。

　　「所以你那天有什麼事？」

　　「跟……跟北黎出去。」

　　威廉眉頭又皺了一下。

　　「北黎說她計畫跟羅伊去札肯監獄體驗高空彈跳。你也跟他們去？」

　　「咦？啊……我……」

　　費爾席克嚇了一大跳，呆呆的愣在原地。事實上如果他馬上說點什麼圓謊，威廉根本就不會發現，奈何費爾席克每次面對威廉都不知道為什麼會大幅降低智商並失去偽裝能力。

　　從費爾席克的慌張，威廉敏銳的看出實情，費爾席克注意到威廉眼底閃過一抹不諒解，然後這情緒被平靜的抹去，重新擺上有些防備的眼神。

　　「不如你就老實告訴我吧，免得我又踩你雷。」

　　威廉頓了頓。

　　「你是不是不想跟我過情人節？」

　　

　　從那天起威廉沒再去找費爾席克，畢竟自討沒趣並不是這個花名在外的風流胚子一般會做的事。

　　他在追費爾席克，的確。但那不代表費爾席克如果不應他之邀，他就不能給自己找點樂子。要在情人節當天臨時約到同樣單身的伴侶度過一整天並不困難，至少對威廉來說並不會。

　　但他沒想到的是，才剛走出家門，威廉就與來立普圖衛玩耍的北黎基忒迎面碰上。

　　「威廉威廉威廉威廉──」被興高采烈的叫住了，並且北黎基忒一蹦一跳的往威廉身上爬，從口袋裡拿出散裝人情巧克力硬是丟進威廉戴著的小禮帽的帽緣：「情人節快樂！我跟你說喔臭帝王今天居然生病在家裡耶！情人節耶！他是做了什麼壞事被詛咒了嗎哈哈哈～」

　　哎？

　　威廉愣了好大一會兒，都等北黎基忒又踏著小跳步要走了才趕緊從後面拉住她，「你說什麼，生病？」

　　「發高燒啊～本來肯恩也要出去玩的但他很擔心，所以現在還在家裡煮稀飯給帝王吃～」

　　「這是什麼時候的事情？」

　　「嗯～大概從五天前開始吧？上禮拜六臭帝王出門回家後就整個人悶悶不樂，就悶出病啦～昨天開始發燒就被命令乖乖待在家裡！」

　　五天前，也就是威廉最後一次看到費爾席克的同一天。那天天氣正常，費爾席克也沒穿得特別少，怎麼會無預警感冒？威廉顰眉猜測，最後當他注意到時，他已經捨棄前往酒吧找人同樂的打算，而在前往克魯克斯家的路上。

　　王爾德的《莎樂美》有句話，The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death，愛情之神秘比起死亡更甚。威廉已經，好幾年，沒有過戀愛的感覺了。近幾年行為浪蕩且遊走道德邊緣的舉止，令得威廉為自己增添無數臭名，以至於外界對於格禮浮家斥候通常存有負面的先入為主。但誰會想過，不喜負責又總是遊戲人間的風流斥候，當遇上真正需要負責的狀況卻是比任何人都更忠誠盡心？

　　威廉來到克魯克斯家，偌大家宅安靜異常，這在人丁興旺的家庭裡相當少見，今年情人節一整家子的行情還真好啊。

　　只有肯恩丹特，克魯克斯家的廚師還留著，一邊在廚房裡煲粥顧火，而威廉的拜訪顯然讓肯恩丹特笑容滿面。

　　「威廉，剛剛好你來了，拜託你幫大哥看病！他突然就病了。」

　　事實上威廉當然不是「剛剛好」來的，他的拜訪一開始就為了費爾席克，所以對於肯恩丹特的要求當然點頭說好。

　　「你今天本來沒打算出去嗎？」

　　「這個啊，原本要跟朋友出去的，不過大哥生病了我當然得留下準備病人的食物，這碗粥已經──」

　　「快煮好了嗎？」威廉接話詢問。

　　「差不多了，放涼就可以讓大哥吃了。」

　　「那麼現在時間還早，你準備準備赴約去吧？」威廉提議：「費爾席克交給我，我會好好照顧他，反正我今天沒事。」

　　「真的？」肯恩丹特的雙眼亮了起來：「真是太好了！」

　　「快去準備吧。」威廉停了一下，剛關上爐火的肯恩丹特興高采烈的想要把烹飪用到的器具先洗乾淨，威廉又說：「現在快中午了，你還穿著家居服，先去換裝，洗碗那些小事我等等也可以幫忙。」

　　「不、這，這怎麼好意思！」肯恩丹特驚喜的表示：「那請你幫我都泡水放著就好，我晚上再回來處理！」

　　「好，不用操心，我知道你們家東西放哪。」

　　肯恩丹特很快的打理好自己出門了，威廉慢條斯理的把盛粥的大碗從櫥櫃裡取出，舀了鍋子最上面、稍涼的鹹粥，並且準備湯匙和加鹽的白開水，才以托盤托著走進費爾席克的房間。

　　克魯克斯的當家安靜的在床上睡著，但顯然沒睡很熟，一聽到開門聲立刻睜開眼睛。

　　「肯恩──咦……你怎麼會在我家？」

　　「聽說有笨蛋生病了。」

　　「什──你說誰啊你！」

　　威廉放下托盤，走到床邊，拉開費爾席克的被子好空出位子坐下，然後伸手探著費爾席克的額溫。

　　「燒幾天了？」

　　「關你……」

　　「聽說五天前就悶悶不樂、悶出病？」

　　「屁！」

　　「因為從我面前逃走了的緣故？」

　　費爾席克瞪大眼睛，不可置信的瞪著威廉，然後拉過被威廉掀起的被子轉身蒙頭躺下。

　　「……你不熱嗎？」

　　威廉故意等費爾席克悶著自己有五分鐘，才伸長手臂掀開被子，果不其然被子下面是個熱到滿臉通紅的黑髮斥候。

　　「關你……」

　　「又關我屁事。就算真的關我屁事那又怎樣？與我無關就不能問？」威廉手往前探，他的體溫本來就比常人低，雖然不是特別冷，但對於發燒的費爾席克來說已經算是沁涼的標準，以至於他的手背剛剛接觸到費爾席克的臉頰，費爾席克就不由自主露出舒服的表情。

　　「聽說有人四天前假裝『不經意』，在立普圖衛的酒吧打聽我有沒有和女性約定情人節出遊？」

　　「我沒有！」

　　「沒人說是你。」威廉笑嘻嘻，把粥拿到手裡，以湯匙舀起一口，細心吹了吹：「肯恩丹特為你熬的。」

　　「我自己來。」費爾席克奪下粥碗，粗魯的把那口粥送入嘴裡，然後嗯叫一聲，因為過燙而難過的飆出眼淚。

　　威廉趕緊湊過去施展神聖光芒，另一手把粥碗拿回托盤上放，要費爾席克張開嘴巴，好讓他以魔法冷卻。

　　「舌頭燙傷了嗎？嘴巴裡有沒有破皮？」

　　費爾席克露出一種非常失面子的挫敗表情，在燙疼的感覺減緩後就稍稍往遠離威廉的方向縮。

　　威廉沒有進一步的肢體舉動，只是看著他。

　　「我真的不懂，你對我到底怎麼想。到底是否允許我追你？」

　　「……不知道。」

　　「你明明不想跟我過情人節，卻又暗地打探我的約會，然後自己一個人悶著悶出病？」

　　「就說了我沒有！」

　　「你只要一句話，我就不會和其他人出去，費爾席克，你知道我說喜歡你不是開玩笑。所以你拒絕我，我會傷心難過，這是人之常情。」威廉再度拿過粥碗，更仔細的吹了一陣子，才朝費爾席克伸出那口粥：「所以你不能若無其事拒絕我情人節的邀約，卻又在意我和誰約會，這樣有點卑鄙，把我的心情提個七上八下。」

　　「誰卑鄙啊！」費爾席克氣呼呼的一口咬住湯匙，威廉花了點力氣才從費爾席克嘴裡抽出，又舀一口，吹了又吹。

　　「你不喜歡我追你嗎？」

　　費爾席克沉默，怒瞪著威廉。威廉的粥顯然已經吹好，卻不伸到他面前餵他。

　　只見威廉慢條斯理的，把那口粥倒回碗裡，又舀起新的一口，繼續吹。

　　「或者，我喜歡你造成你的困擾？」

　　費爾席克頭低得比剛剛還要低一點，因為角度的緣故使他的瞪視更顯兇狠，依然沉默以對，眼睜睜看著威廉把那口吹好的粥又倒回碗裡。他餓了起來，肯恩丹特的手藝是不需要被質疑的。

　　威廉像是看穿他的心思，卻再度好整以暇，放掉那匙粥，並讓湯匙在粥碗裡打轉，不疾不徐的吹涼整碗粥。

　　「或者，只是告白？恰恰讓你為難所以才惱羞成怒？」

　　費爾席克頭低得更低，一手抓著被子不敢放開，直到他忍耐到極限，忽然朝威廉伸手，搶過粥碗，不理會威廉的當場吃了起來。

　　粥都被好好的吹涼了，入口完全沒有阻礙，費爾席克故意不看威廉，矛盾的是，威廉伸手拂開他遮擋視線的瀏海時，他也沒有躲避。

　　「One word from you will silence me for ever，only your word。Your Highness。」

　　威廉的掌停留在費爾席克的髮間，稍微放開幾縷髮絲，手腕剛好停在費爾席克的太陽穴。「有的時候我不懂。如果真的討厭，就明確拒絕我，這能讓我停止所有動作。」

　　費爾席克鬱悶的慢下吞嚥，故意用大大的粥碗遮住與威廉視線接觸的機會，他真的、真的不想回答威廉今天任何一則提問。

　　床鋪的重量改變，威廉起了身。將托盤上的鹽水放在費爾席克伸手可及之處，示意他記得喝，便往門口走。

　　「肯恩丹特還準備了蘋果，我去拿上來。」

　　

　　威廉在費爾席克房間裡照顧他整個下午。

　　費爾席克中間各睡了兩次午覺，起床時都伴隨威廉的神聖光芒魔法，這證明午睡過程威廉都以治療魔法為他的高燒驅散熱度。

　　晚餐時間，他聽到威廉在廚房裡替他熱粥，當威廉端著他以為是中午沒吃完的粥上來時，他訝異的發現威廉在原本的基礎上添加了幾樣食材：大蝦、高麗菜、冷豆腐、蔥末。都是他愛吃的配盤，好讓病人的晚餐不過於單調。

　　威廉自然而然侵入了他半邊床鋪。兩個大男人，而且威廉在他認知裡絕對是個異性戀，更遑論就連家人，費爾席克都很少允許他們接近床榻。

　　那天威廉待到晚上九點才準備回去，肯恩丹特以及其他家人都陸續回來了。告辭之前，費爾席克心裡掙扎萬分，最後拖著亂哄哄的腦子走下床，在書櫃的某一格裡抓起一樣東西，扔向威廉。

　　「……這是什麼？」本來還很疑惑，卻在定睛之後轉笑，威廉眼底閃出光芒：「費爾席克，情人節送巧克力應該附贈告白吧？」

　　「那是人情巧克力、不拿還我！」

　　費爾席克氣呼呼的，他今天實在氣太多次，但又太多次氣到一半卻氣不完。

　　「謝謝你。」威廉偏頭笑看著他，好開心，不知道為什麼這過分爽朗的表情讓費爾席克忽然緊張起來。

　　「就說不是情人巧克力了，快滾啦！」

　　威廉依然保持笑容，心情極好的吻了下巧克力，才滿足的打開費爾席克的房門。

　　「你有沒有注意過當我的名字滑過你耳朵時，你腦海中會浮現些什麼？」

　　這句話出口之後等了一下，才是門板闔上的聲音，費爾席克愣愣的瞪著該方向。遲鈍運轉的腦子，慢半拍的理解威廉最後所拋出的問句，幾秒之內竟滿臉通紅。

　　

　　威廉明‧格禮浮。當聽到這六個字，他腦海裡會浮現些什麼？


End file.
